


Battle for the Punchline

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Banter, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Dare, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) to the rescue, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: All Tony wanted was to pay Loki backoncefor all the pranks he played on the team. He didn't think it would start off an entire prank war.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 37
Kudos: 301





	Battle for the Punchline

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently today is International Loki Day 🤔 So here be my humble offering and I hope you guys stay safe and healthy out there, yeah? 👀

Fighting Loki had become something of a routine for them. Ever since the God of Mischief had broken free of the manacles Thor had put on him some while ago, he had taken a liking to spread chaos in New York. Tony never knew if he should be thankful that it was ‘harmless’ chaos only or if it was better to be angry because the villain of the week seldom changed.

Loki on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, especially on Thursday, never on Fridays and with some really hilarious tricks on Saturday, Sunday ducks got feed in the Central Park. When the Avengers could or the other villains decided to be brave enough to oppose Loki’s schedule, they squeezed them in, and the team always split. It was _fun_. Which meant Tony thought it was fun.

Not all the time but to the biggest part.

But recently Loki had used his illusions too often and really, Tony was just so sick of flying through them because JARVIS couldn’t pick them from the real Loki apart. Tony thought that Loki was a clever bastard. And he liked fighting him, it always provided him with the outlet of using all _his genius_ too. So, all these illusions recently? He was offended beyond measure.

That was why he was watching Loki trying to get close to Iron Man while he was standing on a roof, observing from afar. And Loki started to run _elegantly_ , his coattails where whirring through the air and then –

He was running through the Iron Man illusion.

It was hilarious. Loki stood there for a moment, obviously confused and Tony couldn’t help himself. He started to laugh. Just for once they – _read: him_ \- had managed it to _trick Loki_.

It stopped the moment Loki turned back around and his eyes found Tony on the roof. He gulped.

This was the moment he was going to die. Yepp. Had he already written his testimony?

Yet, nothing happened. Loki only nodded at him once, then turned around to the other Avengers and started to battle them.

Tony stood there on the roof, baffled. Was this-

Would Loki not demand retribution?

Or had he decided to accept that Tony had beaten him in a fair battle?

It seemed like it.

When he felt safer and was sure that Loki wouldn’t just teleport himself up to him, he joined the battle down on the streets.

Instantly Loki’s head whipped around to him, his magic dancing on his hands in joyful movements. “Stark, what a nice little trick.”

“Right?” Tony flipped the visor up. “Can’t let you be the only mischief-maker in town, Joker.”

Loki laughed in delight. “A challenge then, Stark?”

_“Tony, that’s a trap,”_ Cap hissed into his comm, but Tony felt free to ignore it.

“Pranking another?”

“Yes.” Loki smirked and the glow on his hands ebbed away. “Whoever pulls the greatest trick at the end of the month is the winner.”

“And what’s the prize?” Tony licked his lips, thinking about the offer carefully.

“A favour of whatever kind the winner wishes to have. The only stipulation is that it must not be used to lure the other into a harmful situation.”

_Scared of losing?_ Tony smirked. “Sounds fun. Just, you as the God of Mischief who probably invented pranks in the first place, against me, a lowly human?”

“Don’t be so modest, Stark. It doesn’t suit your ego.”

“Aww, thanks Reindeer Games. You think that I’m more than a lousy ant.”

Loki grinned at him sharply. “Indeed. I might be disappointed should I need to revise my opinion.”

“I only live to serve your horny majesty.” Tony winked at him. “But I demand that the Avengers can be part of my team.”

“Can you not do it on your own?” Loki teased him.

“No. Just knowing when I’m not the best on a field of expertise. I want equal chances.”

Loki seemed to ponder his suggestion for a moment. “I accept. But only your team.” He grinned sharply. “Your AI excluded.”

“NO!”

“Yes.” Loki laughed. “Fairness, isn’t that what you wanted?”

“But JARVIS-“ Tony whined.

“No, Stark. Come up with something on your own.” Loki rolled his shoulders back and let his gaze drop over Tony. Oh. Erm. Was Loki checking him out?

“Impress me, why don’t you?”

Loki sent him a wink before he disappeared in a cloud of green dust.

“A prank war with the God of Mischief?” Clint whistled as he walked up to Tony. “Boy, you do have balls after all.”

He was doomed. And with him the Avengers. But Tony refused to go down quietly. He turned around to Clint. “Tell me, Legolas, what’s the lousiest prank you ever thought of?”

“Why?”

“Because then I know exactly what’s not going to work.”

Clint looked at him unimpressed. “I lived in a circus for _years_ , Einstein. You wouldn’t even know what a prank is until it bites you int the ass.”

“Fun times,” Tony commented dryly. “C’mon we have pranks to plan.”

-

The Avengers were slightly angry at Tony for daring to trick Loki. Not that he paid overly much attention to Steve’s moaning and complaining, he was already sitting with Clint at the table and planning new pranks. It still bummed Tony that Loki had excluded JARVIS from his team but _he would manage_. Even though it felt like betrayal to his AI.

Yet JARVIS had only told him that ‘it was fine’ and he was ‘content with watching from the outside’. That was a stinking lie, JARVIS wanted to be let in on the fun.

Tony and Clint worked the whole night at pranks and as it turned out, it had been a good idea.

Loki started the prank war at 9.13am by letting doves shit pizza. Those doves were huge, grey and they shat with an obvious joy Pizza Hawaii on them.

Tony loved Pizza Hawaii. This had become personal quickly.

“LOKI!”

“Yes, Stark?” Loki sipped at his tea while stepping to the right to avoid a falling Pizza.

“Hawaii is my favourite!” he whined. “Make it rain Margherita or something, I don’t want to look at them later and think ‘hey, doves shat them’ and be stuck forever with this mental image.”

“Hawaii is your favourite? Intriguing.”

“Loki,” Tony whined again, pulling the visor up. “Make them go away.”

“Oh Stark.” Loki chuckled quietly. Then he snapped with his fingers and the next thing that fell from the sky was Pizza Diabolo. That was better. “For you,” Loki purred and his gaze became heated.

Tony suddenly felt way too hot in his suit. “Thank you.” He cleared his throat.

Before he could add something else Clint was doing his part of the plan – Tony’s had been to distract Loki obviously – and a white mess exploded over Loki.

Tony sniggered. “You look good in white.”

Loki blinked, wiping away with a calm hand the white substance from his face. “Why, thank you Stark.” He considered the substance before he licked it from his fingers.

It was completely possible and plausible that Tony didn’t retreat like planned but instead watched that long pink tongue wrap around a lithe finger and imagined it licking something differently white off. He swallowed.

“Molasses.” Loki looked at his other fingers which were also white. “You have a sweet tooth, Stark?”

Tony nodded.

“Good to know.” Loki chuckled before he licked the molasses off his other fingers as well.

He was a poor soul, Tony realised, stuck on his spot because his limbs and tongue wouldn’t move. He was too enthralled by the sight of Loki doing what he was doing there. Just … Loki was good looking, any blind person would tell you that and he was _Tony Stark_ , he knew what looked good and Loki definitely did. He liked pretty things. It was only the fact that Loki was an ‘enemy’ that kept him from flirting with Loki. Or asking him out for a dinner because he suspected that under the pretty façade lots of interesting stories were hiding.

In the next moment Thor decided it was a good time to attack Loki and the original purpose of coming here was picked up again.

A true shame. Tony wouldn’t have minded watching Loki wrapping his lips around the fingers and sucking the white off. Not. At. All.

And he didn’t even feel bad for thinking this.

-

The next time they met again Tony felt a little bit tired but that was okay. He might have stayed up for good 78 hours but that was okay.

This trick could turn out trickier than intended and there was a chance he could die but –

Clint had told him to do it anyway and when Circus Man said it was a good idea, then a good idea it was.

For Loki, the prank of the day was to let pebbles roll around. People could do nothing but to trip on them. It was hilarious and it reminded Tony of the one scene in Pirates of the Caribbean where the crabs helped the Black Pearl back into the sea. And Loki would look fabulous in a pirate’s outfit.

Tony was glad he could fly in his suit otherwise he’d end up on his ass, for sure.

Natasha somehow managed it not to fall. Ever. Her famous and long since lost days as ballerina were paying off. Tony tried to blast Loki with his repulsor but the Aesir just stepped to the right. Then Thor was attacking him from the front and his attention was directed at Thor. Tony swallowed, gathered up all the courage he had left at home and directed a small laser-beam at Loki’s shoes. The gaiters were quickly separated and falling open.

Then he yelled, “Reindeer Games, I think your shoes are open!” and Loki turned to him in a whirl and he whirled even more after he stepped on the gaiters and fell towards the ground.

Ouch.

Yet Tony laughed in his helmet.

“You will regret that, Stark,” Loki announced sweetly, getting up quickly. “Those were a very fine pair of gaiters.”

“But I like seeing you on your knees,” Tony retorted, obviously having a death wish he wanted to have fulfilled.

“Do you?” Loki looked at his shoes in regret. “I don’t think you deserve that honour yet.”

Tony’s jaw might have dropped at that.

It was JARVIS sending him an alarm that saved him from a dagger Loki flung his way. They were back in the game.

-

They continued like that.

Loki was killing them with his latest pranks: the skyscrapers were singing Lady Gaga and Beyoncé while the windows opened in the beat to the songs. A couple of them broke during the beating. And Tony feared that several people wouldn’t hear a lot from this day on. It had been unbelievable loud and bright, just what you needed for getting a tinnitus. He was extremely glad for his suit.

Clint had rolled his eyes and said he was already half-deaf, bit deafer, what would it more matter?

They decided to retaliate by throwing cakes out of the Quinjet on Loki. Only one had hit him though so Tony wasn’t sure if it counted. But he discovered he liked seeing Loki covered in sticky things. That said a lot about where his thoughts were running to in the recent days.

After that Loki killed electricity and let them all live in darkness – thankfully not in a hospital, that would have caused serious problems but erm-

The fact alone that Loki was able to do that was a bit spooky.

Tony retaliated by attaching a small device to Loki’s truly enormous horns which sang ‘Merry Christmas’. Fair was fair after all.

Whenever the they were battling though, Loki’s banter had turned more _flirtatious_. Tony noticed that almost instantly and no, he wasn’t responding to them. Not at all.

Just Thor groaned in the comm that he ‘should stop encouraging his brother’ when Tony talked about Loki’s small daggers or insulted the size of his hands. That had been a weak insult but they were pretty, alright? And the image of Loki licking them was still firmly burned in his mind.

-

The day after was trickier again.

When Loki was again throwing knives and rattled off subtle insults at the Avengers Tony let Natasha come too close at Loki and place a dagger near him. His heart was beating way too quickly, and he had to bite on his lips to stop himself from spoiling it all by laughing.

Loki picked the dagger up, obviously having thought he lost it in the fight and Tony attempted to hit him in the face. The rubber dagger Loki used to hold him off, gave in pitifully.

His fist met Loki’s face in a wonderful ‘clang’.

Loki snorted and turned his head around to him. “I do hope the dagger wasn’t a metaphor for the state of _your_ blade, Stark.”

“No?” He said. And cursed himself the next second when he saw Loki’s lips spread into an amused curl.

“Does that mean you’re hard then?” Loki purred –

Was he _seriously_ patting Tony’s groin?

Tony looked back up to the god, appalled.

“My little Iron Man,” Loki whispered darkly, “take better care of yourself. Maybe the next villain isn’t as nice as me.”

Tony blinked under the helmet, for once glad that Loki couldn’t see his face. Because he was sure that his face was flaming red.

Loki shoved him away to attack Thor with a cackle and Tony stumbled, nearly fell before he could catch himself. This wasn’t good. His poor and easily to impress dick thought this situation way sexier than it should. Tony absolutely refused to think about the way Loki had petted him and how it would feel without the groin plate between them. Because Loki was a villain. He would not go there. No.

-

Yesterday had been too close so Tony decided to prank Loki today in a different way. Natasha’s mouth had twitched into an amused smirk and Clint had petted his shoulder in respect.

Tony opened his Twitter and tweeted a simple:

> **“I know that my best enemy is low on funds for his sexy gear up. He’ll do autographs from tomorrow on for 1$, photos for 2$.”**

He even had 41 characters left. Tony hit ‘send’ and let chaos do its thing.

What a fortune that Loki didn’t have Twitter. Tony went to sleep with an elated feeling and felt fresh and ready to start the next morning.

Loki had decided that for today doors weren’t opening and all stairs were flat. It was horrible convenient for some people, for others it was pure horror.

But when the Avengers landed Tony could already see some people gathering close by. Oh, he _knew_ why they were here.

He opened the visor and sent Loki a wink.

“You can go to him,” Tony told them with a smile. “He’s glad for every help he can get. We’re just here to make sure nothing happens.”

Later Tony would swear that he saw heart eyes flicker up in the eyes of Loki’s fans, then they stormed forward.

“Stark?” Loki looked confused as pens were held under his nose. “What is this?”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Tony chuckled. “They’re here because they know you’re low on funds.”

“Low on funds?” Loki’s right eyebrow twitched up.

“Yes.” Tony nodded and let his eyes wander over Loki’s leather costume. “It has seen better days already.”

“Are you worried about my health?”

“No, more worried about you losing your sex appeal,” Tony shot back.

“Aww, Stark,” Loki cooed and licked his lips in a very suggestive manner.

Wait, what had Tony just said? He could feel the blood rise to his face.

Natasha laughed into the comm.

“How about you join me later?” Loki suggested and his eyes bore into Tony’s. “For a _dinner_ and I show you exactly where I left my sex appeal?”

Tony did not squeak.

He just gave a tiny shriek at being propositioned so openly by Loki in front of his team.

“Sorry, Loki,” Clint said dryly while cleaning his arrows, “tonight’s movie night, Tony isn’t allowed to get out of that.”

“Not even when I introduce him to a better way of having fun?”

Loki’s voice should be forbidden, Tony thought and gulped down his ‘YES!’ that was threatening to slip from his lips. Because it was this velvet timber you wanted to lie in and let it read to you the Kama Sutra or other things. As long as it wasn’t Fifty Shades of Grey. Tony _wanted_ to accept Loki’s offer.

He was in deep. Someone should save him.

“Nope. We can talk about tomorrow.” Natasha patted Tony’s shoulders and subtly pushed him back. “But only after-“

“Tomorrow is Friday,” Loki said calmly. “Nothing is going to happen there.”

Disappointment swept through Tony but he let himself be pulled away by Clint into the Quinjet.

Thor stared at him with wide eyes.

Right, that was Loki’s brother. And he just got propositioned by said brother. Tony cleared his throat.

Thor continued to stare.

Tony looked to Clint who just looked at him with a smirk. “Well, Tesla. How does it feel to have a villain lusting after your ass?”

“Interesting?”

“Good.” Clint clapped his shoulders. He looked around quickly. “Listen, Steve’s still out there with Bruce. Thor, Natasha and I had a talk last night while you were tweeting and staring at pictures of Loki.”

“I did _not_ stare at pictures of Loki!” Tony protested.

Clint rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t matter. We know you did. The thing is we think that this prank war might be the right way to get Loki on our side.”

“Can you repeat that? I think I just heard wrong,” Tony said shocked.

“No, you understood me perfectly alright.” Clint snorted. “Loki obviously wants you, Tony. And you aren’t declined either. We thought it would be better to give you the permission to tap that before you go rogue on us.”

“I would never-“

“We know, Tony.” Clint smiled at him and bumped his shoulder. “We know you’d never betray us. But Loki on our side has lots of advantages. I can see that, Nat does too and Thor anyway. We’re happy when Loki’s not our enemy anymore. If he joins us or only does those prank things, that’s good with us. It’s better than fighting against him. We missed two help calls in those four days because we were distracted because of Loki. So, whatever you do with Loki or let him do to you, it’s up to you.”

“You are _fine_ with that?”

Clint shrugged. “You seriously don’t believe that Natasha and I never had to seduce a mark, do you? Do what makes you happy, man. As long as you don’t start telling me he’s the picture of innocence I can tolerate him.”

“Clint, I don’t know if you were aware of it, but I love you.”

His friend sniggered. “I know.”

Tony’s head was whirling with what Clint told him. He could think about Loki! And his fingers! _Officially!_ He gulped audible as a low arousal was running through him.

Then he sighed. “All right. And you’re sure about that?”

“Yes.”

“You’re mad, do you know that?”

“No, we’re just preventing greater disasters before they happen,” Clint said with a chuckle in his voice. “And it will benefit us in the end. Keep up the good work, man.”

“Yeah.” Tony stared at Thor who still stared at him.

“Stark,” the Thunder God finally announced. “If Loki should behave without respect feel free to tell me and I will gladly make my brother pay with Mjölnir.”

“Thank you?”

“But I say the same to you. Hurt my brother and I will forget that I put Mjölnir on your foot.”

“That’s a serious threat, Point Break,” Tony said with a frown.

“Then you know how serious this is to me.” Thor patted his shoulder lightly. “Have fun and take care, Stark.”

He definitely never wanted to hear the words ‘have fun’ out of Thor’s mouth when it was about him and Loki. Nope. Tony shook his head, sitting down in one of the chairs. His head was still a bit whirring.

Tomorrow it was Friday, so no Loki. Perhaps he could take the time and prepare a good prank for Loki in the meantime. One that would end up with them both in a restaurant, he hoped.

-

But it never came to that. It was night, they all were sleeping when little goblins entered Tony’s tower. JARVIS rang an alarm and the Tower got locked but there was already something in the air. Tony grabbed a gauntlet and staggered to the door, tried not to breathe in.

Only shallow breaths if he had to.

He rolled his eyes when he saw the octopus on the uniforms. HYDRA, of course. Who else would it be?

Was he even moving at all? It seemed to him as if the limbs weren’t responding anymore, only slow, and sluggish movements and then everything went black.

-

Tony came back to consciousness with a groan and a headache.

“Where-“ he mumbled but his throat felt to dry. He started to cough.

“Somewhere under the ground,” Clint said to his right.

Tony turned to him, trying to catch his breath. They were all bound to chairs. Thor seemed to be still sleeping and really, Tony didn’t think highly of HYDRA but getting the God of Thunder knocked down? _That_ was impressive, he had to give them that.

“No shit, Sherlock,” he coughed back.

“We’ve been out for at least two hours,” Natasha said in a conversational tone to his left. Oh, he was stuck between the spies? His chances stood good at escaping. “I’m sure that our captors are coming to look after us in the next half an hour.”

“That is,” Clint threw in in the same tone, “if they don’t want to starve us.”

“No, that’s HYDRA,” Natasha argued calmly. “They don’t know shit about proper torture.”

“You know guys,” Tony said in a forced calm tone. “Should I be worried about your conversation topic?”

“No.” Clint chuckled. “HYDRA is just trying to make us feel uneasy.”

“How do you know so much about this?” Tony asked and tried not to pay attention to the scream he heard outside.

“We’ve been undercover here once,” Natasha said with a shrug. She winked at Tony. “Don’t worry that was _at least_ four months before we became Avengers. We _are_ the good guys.”

Another scream outside.

“I wasn’t worried about that.” Tony rolled his eyes. “I was more worried about you knowing so much about HYDRA’s torture techniques but now we’ve got that cleared up, so yey.”

“Indeed.” Natasha let her head drop over the chair rest. “I didn’t even get my coffee.”

“It was _four in the morning!”_

“I wake up at 4.12, thank you.” She sighed. “A wasted coffee time.”

“How come I never met you for a coffee then in the kitchen?”

“I don’t know. I hope because you’re more asleep than awake at that time like me.”

“Did you just admit a weakness, Triple Imposter?”

Natasha laughed. “I did. But _sshh_ we can’t let Steve know that.”

“Right.” Tony shook his head in amusement.

Someone else screamed.

“What do you bet is happening outside?” Clint asked and closed his eyes. “I bet fifty Dollars it’s Loki.”

“No need to bet then,” Natasha said calmly.

Tony looked from the one to the other. “You think that’s Loki?”

“Sure.” Clint grinned at him with closed eyes. That looked a bit creepy. “Who else do you think was going to save us?”

“I don’t know? We ourselves?”

“Steve is still out cold,” Natasha said with a chuckle. “Thor as well. I don’t know about you but I can’t lift an outgrown Asgardian.”

The door opened with a _‘CLANK’_. Loki stepped into the room, dusting some dust of his armour.

“I thought we had agreed on no pranks today.”

“That’s not a prank,” Tony said with raised brows.

“Not?” Loki looked around. “But outside there was the battle, and you obviously let me search for you as prank. That might be your best one, I have to admit that.”

Tony snorted quietly.

“Is Thor really out cold?” Loki tipped against Thor with a boot. “Interesting. Never thought those imbeciles would manage to create such a strong serum.”

“Yes, I know.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Interesting Midgardians, much better than the other ones, blah blah blah. Would you mind giving us a hand?”

“Do I detect jealousy in your voice, Stark?” Loki stepped close to them, cut Clint’s rope open.

“Nope.”

“Oh, but I think so.” Loki tipped his chin up with a finger.

Tony stared at him, ignoring that this was totally sexy.

“Don’t worry, you are my favourite Midgardian from them all.”

“That’s nice,” Tony said. “You’re my favourite prankster after all.”

Loki tutted and let his chin drop again. “Barton, if you go through the door it will deliver you straight back to the Tower.”

“What about Thor?”

Loki snorted. “Right. Weak mortals.” He walked back to Thor and lifted him up.

Tony’s eyes went wide. He knew that Loki was strong but seeing and realising _how strong_ , that was a different matter entirely. Arousal pooled in the pit of his stomach. Loki threw Thor without any greater consideration through the door which shimmered green for a moment.

“Thanks for saving us,” Natasha said and threw Rogers over her shoulder. Oh, alright. That was … an interesting concept.

Loki shot a small green blast at her. “Leave.”

“Sure. Also I hate to say that but I think we can agree that you won this match.”

“I did.” Loki nodded regally. “After all I saved you from this horrendously gone wrong prank.”

Tony noticed how Loki’s eyes rested on Natasha’s arms for a second and _hey_? He was _here_? Still bound to the chair?

“Didn’t you forget me?” he asked sweetly.

“Nope. Have fun.” Clint petted his hair and left with Natasha and Steve through the door. Huh, seemed as if HYDRA had forgotten Bruce. Perhaps for the better. Nobody really knew how the Hulk reacted to being kidnapped. After all, nobody lived to tell the tale.

Loki’s green eyes pierced his and before Tony knew what was happening, Loki was already straddling him.

“Let’s see Stark,” he started in a low purr, “you were a lot of trouble to pursue. Your illusion was impressive but _letting me trip_? That was humiliating. I should let you sit here as punishment.”

“I don’t think you want to,” Tony mumbled, grounding his groin up just lightly.

Loki closed his eyes for second. “Do that again.”

“Free me and I’ll think about it.”

Loki opened his eyes. They were dilated and more black than green. That was not as unexpected as it should be.

“You’re refusing me?” Loki whispered and leant forward.

“No.” Tony grinned. “Just refusing to comply when I’m in a dirty HYDRA base. If this was all about seducing me, then I expect a better ambience. I _am_ spoiled.”

Loki chuckled. “If that’s all.”

“Well, a dinner wouldn’t go amiss either.” Tony bent forward. “But we can do that later.”

Loki’s eyes widened a fraction. He surged forward the next second, his lips crashing on Tony’s and Tony moaned happily. There was a green shimmer and he was _falling_. But Loki’s tongue sneaked into his mouth, distracting him wonderfully and Tony simply held on.

“Better?” Loki asked with a rough voice as he pulled back.

Tony opened his eyes slowly, savouring the taste of the kiss. He was laying on a bed and yes, this looked clean and comfortable. Better than the HYDRA base.

He pulled Loki down to him at his coat.

“If you tell me that this is your part of the prank, then I’m _out_.”

Loki’s face softened remarkably. “Don’t worry, Stark. This is no prank at all.”

“Good.” Tony paused for a moment. “And don’t call me Stark.” Then he claimed Loki’s lips with his and let himself be bewitched by Loki. After all, he had the permission to go fraternizing with the enemy, right? And Tony wouldn’t let such an opportunity go to waste.


End file.
